


Old-timey Pals

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Series: Men of Their Time [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lord Alfred Douglas - Freeform, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Photography, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a beer and skittles with his chuckaboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-timey Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 2014 edit

At [DeviantArt](http://pre06.deviantart.net/42a3/th/pre/i/2016/091/2/d/1940s_sherlock_and_john_by_hollysprite-d9xdr0d.png)


End file.
